amor inesperado
by o-Pinkit-chan-o
Summary: holaa un nuevoo ficc. denle una oportunidad pero no es un ryosaku jeje saku y X no es un personaje inventado solo eso digo.  mi proximo fic va a ser ryosaku
1. Chapter 1

Amor inesperado 

Capitulo 1 " tropiezo casual "

----------------------------------------ooo-------------------------------------------

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando suena un despertador en la habitación de una chica quinceañera que podía verse que con muy pocos ánimos se levantaba de su cama para poder bajar a tomar su desayuno, lentamente se cambiaba su ropa de dormir para remplazarla por su uniforme de color verde perteneciente al de la escuela seigaku y ver como se peinaba su cabello largo frente al espejo que le llegaba hasta su cintura ya que sus trenzas habían quedado atrás hace unos años. Al terminar de alistarse sale de su habitación para ir hacia el comedor bajando pausadamente por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la cocina encuentra una nota de sus padres diciendo

Sakuno:

lamentamos decirte que tuvimos que irnos a ver a tu tía de hokkaido ya que a enfermado de pronto, volveremos cuando se recupere, cualquier problema recurre a sumire, ella esta enterada de la repentina emergencia.

Al leer esta nota se dirigió a la heladera para poder preparar su desayuno después de haberlo comido saco los ingredientes para prepararse el almuerzo que comería hoy en la escuela, lo envolvió en una tela rosa con pequeñas flores blancas, así sin mas salió de su casa con calma hacia su instituto ya que su casa quedaba a pocas cuadras. Mientras caminaba saca su mp3 para poder hacer su viaje mas ligero ya que le gustaba todo tipo de música, sea japonesa estadounidense o latina, sus gustos eran muy variados.

A lo lejos se ve la gran escuela seigaku esperando a que los alumnos entren para cerrar sus puertas para dar inicio a las clases "tan esperadas por los alumnos" ( ja , si claro ¬¬ )

Al estar en frente d las grandes puertas suena un largo y suave sonido avisando a los jóvenes que era hora de entrar a la escuela a los muchos chicos que estaban fuera del institución, al entrar a su salón es recibida de manera muy efusiva por una chica de coletas, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el salón inclusive un chico de ojos dorados.

Sakuno sakuno ¡! -Dice tomoka mientras se acerca.

Buenos días tomoka – dice con una gran sonrisa.

La chica de ojos rubi estaba un poco avergonzada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

Buenos dias!! – otro grito fue dado por su mejor amiga tomoka, las cuales ambas se conocían desde muy pequeñas.

La chica de largo cabello se acerca a su banco tranquilamente para tomar asiento y así saludar a su compañero de banco.

Hola ryoma- dice con una alegre sonrisa posada en su rostro con rasgos finos y dulces.

Hola – dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa apacible, ya que hace años se habían vuelto grandes amigos.

Sakuno con el tiempo se dio cuenta que el sentimiento que sentía por el príncipe era solo una gran y simple admiración y no era "amor" como ella suponía.

De repente se abrió la puerta dando paso a su profesor takihiro ( existirá ese nombre? o.O), el cual la asignatura que le pertenecía dar clases era lengua y literatura.

Buenos días alumnos – dijo su profesor para dar inicio a las clases.

Buenos días profesor – contestaron los alumnos con mucho respeto.

Así comenzo el día, el profesor empezó a indicar quien seria el siguiente lector de la novela que estaban leyendo en clases, sin embargo no todos estaban prestando atención, un cierto chico con rasgos felinos miraba por la ventana como si quisiera salir por esta para poder dejar de escuchar a su fastidioso profesor. Estos eran los pensamientos del príncipe siempre en estas clases porque no le gustaba esa asignatura.

Para tener en claro las ubicaciones de banco:

Ryoma y sakuma estaban sentados juntos.

tomoka estaba sentada delante de su mejor amiga. Y quien va hacer si la única que soporta sus gritos nada mas ni nada menos que sakuno !! .

Bueno alumnos entonces esta va a ser la tarea que deben entregarla el próximo mes- eso es lo que alcanzo a escuchar el chico de ojos ambarinos cuando estaba sacudiendo su cabeza por que recién se había despertado después de haber dormido casi tosa la clase. Cuando se dio cuenta ya todos sus compañeros habían salido del salón porque era hora del almuerzo pero al príncipe lo habían dejado confundido sin saber que hora era, pero sin embargo a su lado estaba una castaña con 2 almuerzos en su mano.

Al fin había entendido. era la hora del almuerzo!!, se golpeo mentalmente por lo distraído que estaba ese día pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz, era sukuno, su mejor amiga, sonaba raro pero así era se había convertido en su amiga tal vez su única amiga porque no se podía llamar una amiga a cualquier chica loca perteneciente al club de fans, nuestro príncipe era muy popular y la mayoría de las chicas pertenecía a este club.

Ryoma ... ryoma – lo llamo la castaña pero aun no recibía respuesta. Hasta que el príncipe bajo de su nube y le respondió a su manera.

Hmp ?- el ambarino la miro con una sonrisa sin nada de arrogancia. Ambos tenían una buena amistad y su cara indiferente desaparecía ante ella, al final había madurado algo, poco pero algo.

Sakuno respondiendo a su sonrisa dijo:

Vamos a almorzar a la azotea o prefieres que comamos todos ? – refiriéndose a la chica de coletas, al uniseja y los demás amigos.

Pero el solo se paro y empezó a caminar solo diciendo:

Vamos a la azotea- en su tono no dudo en decir esto.

Sakuno lo siguió ya estaban acostumbrados a comer en la azotea.

Al llegar a esta pudieron admirar que era un hermoso día, el sol resplandecía y se asomaban muy pocas nubes en el cielo.

Se sentaron en un rincón de la azotea, en donde acostumbraban almorzar

Empezaron a comer formando un silencio cómodo, habitual en ellos.

Saku cual es la tarea que pidio el profesor de literatura ¿?- dijo ryoma rompiendo el silencio.

No escuchaste ryoma ¿? T quedaste dormido otra vez ¿? '

Bueno si es q esa clase es muy aburrida – dijo sin interes

Jaja – soltando una pequeña carcajada por la respuesta de su amigo

De que te reis – dijo fingiendo enojo

nada nada

el profesor estaba diciendo que teniamos que hacer un trabajo practico con el compañero de banco, es sobre escribir la biografia de un autor a elección q es para el proximo mes.

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba el termino de el receso se empezaron a levantar desganadamente para poder dirigirse a su salón para dar comienzo a sus clases nuevamente

Bueno primer capitulo

Dejen comentarios sii ¿? Malos o buenos me da

Graxx por leer

Espero que no se hayan dormido jaja

Besos Chauu


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo anterior:

Al sonar el timbre que indicaba el termino de el receso se empezaron a levantar desganadamente para poder dirigirse a su salón para dar comienzo a sus clases nuevamente.

Capitulo 2 :

Al entrar al salón fueron directo a sus asientos para poder comenzar con sus clases y así terminarían mas pronto las horas de tortura.

Sakuno escuchaba con gran atención a sus profesores, sin embargo ryoma tenia su cabeza sobre el banco para poder dormir he ir a sus adoradas prácticas.

Así pasaron las horas hasta llegar el fin de las clases.

El colegio quedó con poca gente ya q las jornadas habían terminado y solo quedaba la gente que pertenecía a algún club.

Ryoma y sakuno caminaban juntos para poder llegar a sus respectivas canchas, por si, aunque no lo crean sakuno había tenido un gran progreso en el tenis y en su condición física.

Ryoma había mejorado mucho tanto que se había convertido en capitán y sakuno titular de nivel avanzado.

Antes de llegar a estas ( las canchas ) se toparon con tomoka que seguía siendo animadora ya que no tenia demasiado talento para el tenis.

Holaaa saku-chan , ryoma-sama- dijo con su grito de siempre, al decir este nombre le salían corazones de sus ojos. Como abran notado tomoka aun esta enamorada de este y no se ha dado cuenta que el príncipe no la nota.

Hola tomo-chan

Hola- dijo el príncipe con el clásico tono seca tan particular de él.

Bueno los dejo tengo que irme, jaja se nota que mis hermanos han crecido y ya no me necesitan ya no tengo tantas privaciones-, bueno chauuu

Nos vemos tomo-chan- dijo sakuno antes de que desapareciera de su vista .

Vamos ¿? Se nos va hacer tarde

Aaa sii cierto uff tenemos q correr si no no llegarenmos Jana

No para nada calma calma llegaremos

Vos lo decís por q sos el capitán pero yo soy una mas del grupo

Así llegaron a sus respectivas canchas

Al terminar las practicas ambos se fueron juntos . aunque para todos les parecía común ya que siempre hacían lo mismo , habían fuertes rumores de un supuesto romance pero eso no era cierto hasta ahora .

Que bien termine

Estuvo un poco aburrido ... ¬¬ jajaj

Quisiera que me digan que parejas quieren ¡!!! Porfiss

Mi mail es escriban o agréguenme


End file.
